The prior art is replete with numerous examples of references which discuss, in great detail, the advantages of utilizing hydrogen gas to replace fossil fuels in the production of energy, either by means of electrochemical devices such as fuel cells, or which further can be consumed in the internal combustion engines of various overland vehicles.
While the advantages of using fuels, such as hydrogen, to replace fossil fuel as a primary energy source are many, no single approach has emerged which will provide a convenient means whereby hydrogen can be economically liquified thereby rendering it more useful in the applications noted above. As a general matter, the current methods of producing liquid hydrogen have been viewed, by most investigators, as being expensive and very energy intensive. Consequently, hydrogen has not currently been embraced as a substitute fuel to replace the various hydrocarbon based fuels which are widely used in the marketplace.
In addition to the foregoing shortcomings, another impediment to the widespread adoption and use of hydrogen as an alternative or replacement fuel to various widely used hydrocarbon fuels relates to the lack of a hydrogen infrastructure which would permit a hydrogen fuel to be distributed at widely diverse geographical locations.
A method of liquifying a gas which addresses these and other perceived shortcomings in the prior art teachings and practices is the subject matter of the present application.